Kitsune of the Moon
by Black Sheep 123
Summary: "What the hell is going on?" "The moon is red" "It must be the Kyuubi. It must be doing this." a pink haired girl screeched. "So that's why" she thought. These people thought that her baby boy was the Kyuubi. She could not believe how blind these people were. However she stopped her thoughts when she noticed the duck haired boy pulling out another kunai and was aiming


**Disclaimer:i do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Also the beginning of this Ch belongs to SoulReaperCrewe. His Geniusness not mine. Can't claim it. Not even a bit. Sad but its the truth. Do read his work also I recommend it. Also. Please support the official releases of all three authors.**

**Ch : A mothers Love know no Mercy**

As the village of Konoha celebrated the anniversary of the defeat of the Nine Tailed Fox just like it had for the last twelve years, a lone figure could be found leaping from the rooftops, invisible from all the civilians and the shinobi.

The form was that of a woman but her identity was being shielded by a white cloak that was hooded and kept her face from sight.

This woman was an immortal or to be more precise an Olympian Goddess.

The Elemental Nations were known by the Olympians and the other minor gods and were visited from time to time. When she arrived in the Elemental Nation for the first time she marvelled at its beauty and how untouched the forests and the wilds were. However she was not expecting to fall in love during her time there but yet that was what exactly happened. His name was Minato Namikaze. The moment she saw him she felt drawn to him. It was not because he was the Hokage of the village or that he was the strongest in the village but because he was just so different to most men that she met.

Most men she met were pigs in her eyes, only caring about their pride, their power, their wealth, themselves in general. But yet there was this man who was the complete opposite. He was warm, kind, respected everyone round him and even his enemies. He was loved by everyone in the village and yet he was never arrogant, never cocky, and was never full of himself. He just took it in his stride and got on with his life.

But what also intrigued her was that he was a demi god. Unlike most that went to camp Half-Blood, he never did but yet he knew what he was. He said even though he never met her, his mother was a goddess and that she talked to him sometimes in his dreams. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

But yet she fell in love with him and spent two wonderful years in this world with him.

Then the miracle happened. She was pregnant with her son. At first she had these confused feelings, not completely sure if this was the right thing to do. But when the months went by and when for the first time she saw her child on the monitor of the hospital screen, all she felt was love for her son and wanted to do the nine months pregnancy just like normal mortals would. She didn't have too due to being a goddess and there were different methods to conceive and give birth to a child but she wanted to do this the old-fashioned way. This way she bonded more with her child the nine months she carried him.

Then the big day came and after hours of excruciating labour, which she promptly shouted at Minato telling him

"YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD."

But then finally her son was born and right then and there she had never been happier then holding her son in her arms. When her son opened his eyes they were sapphire blue just like his father but she could see a twinkle of silver just like hers. Her heart melted and her son quickly took an unmovable place in her immortal heart.

But the happiness was quick to end. On the very same night, the village was attacked by the Nine Tailed Demon Fox and the worst had happened. The man she loved gave his life to protect the village he cared about and was left with no choice but to seal the beast into their son.

She was weak from just giving birth and was stuck to staying in bed. That night she silently cried as she rocked her son to sleep, failing at keeping her tears at bay. The afterlife was different in this world and his spirit would not go to the Underworld like those in her world did. Instead his spirit would go to their world's afterlife, a place she could never visit. Plus now her son carried the power of a great beast that's strength could at best match the mighty Typhon, the bane of the Olympians.

It had been twelve years since that night and twelve years since she had been to the elemental nations. It had been twelve years since the man she loved had died and twelve years since she had to make the most heartbreaking decision in her entire immortal life.

The day she had to leave her son behind.

She was an Olympian goddess and the ancient rules stated that all demi god children had to be raised by their mortal parents. But her love died and her son was left without their mortal parent. She wanted to take him with her but her father; the king of the Olympians Zeus, the only one other than her who knew of her son's existence forced her to return to her world.

Before she left she was given one last hour with her son, something she was grateful for. She spent that hour with her little boy and safely hugged him into her chest as she gently rocked him to sleep and sang him a lullaby. Once the hour was up, she gave him to the five people she felt she could trust with her son. The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake the student of her deceased love, Miato Gai, Kakashi's 'Eternal Rival and best friend, Jiraiya the toad sage the mentor of her love and Tsunade Senju, someone she slowly came to see as a friend. They promised her that Naruto would be safe and looked after.

After kissing her son and muttering how much she loved him she handed him over and disappeared, not to be seen again in the Elemental Nations for a long time.

But now here she was in village of Konoha to check up on her son after twelve years, hoping that he turned out just like his father and be one of the few or only male she would come to care about.

She jumped and ran with such grace and elegance as she leaped across the rooftops and was not making so much as a sound as her foot would land before immediately taking off again. She glanced over into the distance to see a giant parade of sort taking place with the majority of the village looking to attend.

But as she made another jump across the rooftops a small explosion sounded through the area that caught her off guard. Her heighten senses alerted her immediately and quickly whipped out a pair of small hunting knives, slightly larger than those of a standard kunai and the blade was much sharper and had vine like designs along the small hilts.

After shaking herself back to normal and finding the location of the explosion she headed over to investigate and to see if anyone was hurt.

When she arrived she found herself looking upon a very odd sight. There was a large group of people massed together with what looked like a boy with black hair that spiked up at the back which she had to admit looked like a ducks ass. He was wearing a blue top with a high colour with a crest she recognised as the Uchiha clan crest.

Standing next to him was a girl around the same age but with bright pink hair and wore a red battle dress with black shorts underneath. Behind her was an older woman who looked a lot like the girl. The goddess could only assume that was her mother or was someone of family relation. Next to them were two chunin shinobi and then behind them was a mass group of civilians all of whom were wielding things such as shovels, pick axes, brooms etc.

'What's going on?' She thought as she studied the scene that stood in front of her.

In front of this mass of people where the explosion seemed to originate from, she observed and could just about make out a human figure within the smoke but it was hard to make out due to the smoke obscuring the figure.

It took a minute for the smoke to clear when she began to make out certain details of the figure. The figure looked like a young boy around the age of 12-13, the same age as the two in front of the crowd. She began to make out his clothes or what was left of his clothes which were orange in colour. Then she saw his skin colour and noticed it was slightly tanned.

But what she saw next left her completely horrified and made her feel as if someone had just injected ice all through her body because she felt cold all the way to the bone.

The boy had blonde spiky hair and from the one eye that was open she could see they were sapphire blue in colour and could just make out small twinkle of silver in them. On his face were three whiskers like birthmarks on each cheek.

When the smoke disappeared and the boy could be seen clearly she put a hand to her mouth as she saw his body was covered in cuts, bruises and stab wounds.

There wrapped in metal ninja wire coated all over in his own blood was her Naruto.

Her son.

She took her hands away from her mouth and dropped them to her side. She began to clench her fist which caused her knuckles to go as white as a sheet of paper and golden ichor began to seep out from how hard her fist were being clenched.

Her eyes were glowing silver as small wisps' of silver danced around them and began glaring daggers towards the group of people and was also gritting her teeth with such forced that if she was not immortal, they would have smashed and cracked. Anger and rage began to flood her system as an angry tear made its way down her face.

Above in the sky and not realizing how out of control her emotions were becoming, the moon in the sky began to turn shades of red which was beginning to catch the attention of a lot of people. The clouds in the sky began to part and the wind was beginning to pick up which began to frighten every villager and shinobi in the village.

"What the hell is going on?"

"The moon is red"

"It must be the Kyuubi. It must be doing this." a pink haired girl screeched.

"So that's why" she thought. These people thought that her baby boy was the Kyuubi. She could not believe how blind these people were.

However she stopped her thoughts when she noticed the duck haired boy pulling out another kunai and was aiming at Naruto's chest.

Seeing enough and not allowing her son to be hurt any longer, she leapt from the rooftops and landed between her son and the boy who was about get his face rearranged.

Her silver eyes bored into the eyes of the boy causing him to take a step back from the intensity they had. After a few moments of silence and the crowd beginning to shout who the hell she was, in a hushed voice that commanded power she said.

"Get away from my son."

Then all Hades broke loose.

Naruto didn't know what to think. One minute it was his usual birthday. Ramen and a beating from the villagers of Konoha. As he dangled before the mixture of Ninja and civilians advanced towards him. As they did, the blonde thirteen year old Ninja eyes drew themselves to the moon. He found at a young age that the moon comforted him and gave him a sense of safety this time of year when he saw the usual white orb become blood-red.

What the hell is going on?" A chuunin asked in panic

"The moon is red" A civilian declared drunkenly.

"It must be the Kyuubi. It must be doing this." his teammate Sakura Haruno screeched almost making Naruto's ears join the rest of his contained badly in bleeding.

Then suddenly a woman with abroum hair and moon white skin was between him and his tormenters.

"Get away from my son."

Son. Did she call him son? Was she truly the mother he never had? The one who had abandoned him to this Hell?

"So," His one time best friend Sasuke Uchiha spoke from his place in the front of the group, "The dope DOSE have a mother, and a whore looking one at that."

The villagers laughed at their golden boys words while his supposed mother's silver eyes darken even more and the moon seemed to mimic the womans eyes.

"You are the reason I despise all men but a select few," Artemis spoke in a cold voice like Naruto did when ever he was mad at something, "I trust Uncle Hades will welcome you into the Underworld with the rest of your miserable clan."

"SHUT UP YOU WHORE!" The Uchiha roared at the unknown goddess, "MY CLAN WAS THE PRIDE OF THIS RATS NEST OF A VILLAGE, HOW DARE YOU DISRESPICT YOUR BETTERS!" Sasuke's rant ended with him rushing towards Artemis and attempting to strike her.

However. His attack ended with his hand being removed by a large hunter's knife in her hand.

The Uchiha screamed in pain clutching the stub where his hand had been.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO MY SASUKE YOU BITCH!" Sakura screeched making several wince at her volume.

"I can and I have mortal." Artemis said calmly as the knife was replaced by a hunters bow and released a furry of arrows at them only casulty of the onslaught was Sakura Haruto. May she rest in the Fields of Punishment.

As they ran Artemis turned back to her semi contious son. Her silver eyes softened as she cut him down and began feeding him nectar and ambrosia before spying the seal on his stomach as his wounds healed faster than either of the godly foods she had could.

"So the Kyuubi heals his wounds quicker," teh moon goddess said before looking to the moon again to see it had returned to its original color, "it caused you enough problem's my baby boy the least I can do for not being there for you as a mother should is take your burden from you."

Placing a hand on her son's stomach Artemis withdrew a sphere of red energy. The dark energy pulsed in her hands before shooting into the sky and vanishing into the moon.

As the nectar and ambrosia continued doing its job she felt the presence of a large group heading towards her. She recognises a few of the signatures and scowled slightly. After a minute squads of Anbu landed behind her some distance away with Tsuande, Jiraiya, Gai and Kakashi standing there.

All four looked at the scene in front of them and saw the disabled Sasuke and dead Sakura pinned to the wall

"Who ever you are step away from Naruto and stay where we can see you" Tsunade bellowed but the goddess did not move from her spot and continued to stroke Naruto's hair.

"Anbu restrain her" Tsunade shouted and the team of Anbu went closed in around her but before they could get closer silver chains shot out from the ground and wrapped around the Anbu and forcing them all to the ground.

"You promised me" she whispered but the three Konoha shinobi heard what she said.

"Who are you? Why you are caring for Naruto and what the hell did we promise you?" Tsunade said as Kakashi,Gai and Jiraiya was examining the woman in front of them. They found her presence very familiar but they could not pin point it.

"You promised me you would look after him. You promised you would care for him and yet I find him beaten near death and by the looks of it this is not the first time it happened."

"Who are..."

Tsunade never finished the sentence since the goddess' head turned around to face them and all three saw her silver eyes glowing with wisps around them dancing like firelight.

All four shinobi went as pale as a sheet of paper and had a cold chill run up their spine.

"M-My L-Lady" Kakashi managed to stutter out before he, Jiraiya, Gai and Tsuande got on their knees and bowed. "What an honour it is to see you again. How may we-"

"BE SILENT" she shouted with an aura of command leaving the three wincing.

"Why did you not keep your promise? I thought that I could trust you."

The shinobi were shivering slightly, the power she was letting out was insane. It was Jiraiya who managed to gain the confidence to speak up first.

"My Lady we can explain. I could not care for him when I had my spy network to look after and keep updated. It was for the good of the village. Sensei was taking good care of him from what I understood."

"My Lady I lost so many people close to me here and Minato was one of them. I could not bear being around here anymore. I would not have been a good carer for him anyway with my drinking and gambling" Tsunade said trying to convince the mighty immortal in front of her.

"Minato sensei was the closest thing I had to a father and Naruto looked so much like him I could not be around him. It brought back to many painful memories" Kakashi said trying to tell her his story but he knew from the look of her face it was not going to work.

"I did my best to show him taijutsu stances but when I recived my first squad years ago I could not help naruto-kun as i should have." Gai said solomly

The shinobi gave their excuses but the goddess was not having any of it.

"Excuses. Those are nothing but excuses. Start telling me what his life was like. I want to know if he was seen as a hero like Minato wanted him to be seen as" she said but she saw the group gulp and look each other. She knew that was not a good sign.

So for the next ten minutes the three explained what Naruto life had been like despite neither wanting too. As she heard how her son was treated and seen throughout the village her temper was beginning to flare again so much that it was affecting the weather and the moon again. Though she was happy that her son had managed to somehow stay sane and positive. He managed to find those that cared about him and his personality was a lot like his father which she was grateful for. He was fierce when protecting his friends. Not only that he always seemed to treat girls with respect, something she felt great pride over that her son inherited that trait from her. Well almost all girls except for Tsunade that is which made her inwardly chuckle.

Once the three finished explaining it was just silent. The goddess turned back around and kneeled before her son again, stroking the whisker like marks on his cheek which made him giggle slightly in his sleep. The nectar or ambrosia was still healing him but it looked like most of it was nearly complete.

"So of the five that I trusted, it was only Hiruzen that actually did as I asked."

"My lady once again we couldn't- ackk"

Jiraiya stopped mid sentence when she suddenly appeared in front of him and had started choking him with one hand.

"BE SILIENT YOU PIGHEADED MAN. I SHOULD HAVE THIS VILLAGE LEVELLED TO THE GROUND FOR THE THINGS THEY HAVE DONE TO HIM" she roared putting the fear into the three before she calmed herself.

"But Minato would not want that since he cared for this village. However I see now that Naruto being in this world was a mistake. Therefore I will be taking my son back to his real home on Earth. In the world of the Olympians."

Tsuande, Kakashi and Jiraiya shot up from their positions on the ground to protest but one look from the goddess shut them all up immediately. Gai smiled lightly at knowing his young friend would at least be safer there then he ever was here.

"But he is needed here. I have taken him on as my student and have just begun training him" Jiraiya said but she was not having any of it.

"I care very little what you want _**MAN**_. I have made the mistake of leaving him here once before, I will not make that mistake a second time" she said before put her hand on Naruto's chest and a bright light engulfed them.

"Please wait" Tsunade shouted but it fell on deaf ears as the goddess and Naruto shot into the air in a bright silver light before they disappeared into the darkness.

The three shinobi fell to their knees knowing that they did not keep their promise to her and would now pay the price. All four only had one thing on their mind.

"We botched big time."

Naruto awoke in a tent covered in a heavy blanked. despite being exhausted the voices outside had been what awoken him.

"But mi lady, he is a boy surly the camp would be better for him them the hunt." a girl's voice said as if disappointed at the one she spoke to.

"My dissicion is final Zoe," a stern voice said back to the now named Zoe before the tent flaps opened and Artemis entered the tent followed by Zoe who wouldn't let it go.

"But mi lady please see reason If this male were to travel with us it would disrupt or vows and break the ancient laws of Lord Zeus." Zoe said.

"I do not care Zoe," Artemis said, "I left my son alone for twelve years and Konoha had treated him like a plaque with only Hiruzen caring for him, I will never abandon my son again Ancient Rules be Damned to Tartarus."

Naruto groaned as he tried to sit up catching the attintion of Artemis and Zoe. Zoe glared at Naruto before storming out of the tent.

"Naruto," Artemis said concerned as she dropping next to her blonde son and aiding him in the task of sitting up, "are you alright sweetheart?"

"Where were you?" Naruto asked.

Artemis sighed and started explaining to him how the ancient laws prevented immortal gods from visiting their children. About how as much as she wanted to be with him her duties as a goddess could not be ignored and how that last night was the first time in twelve years she could go the Elemental nations to check on him when she saw what was happening to him.

"And you couldn't send some sort of message?!" Naruto shouted tears rolling down his cheeks now free of his old whisker marks, "I grew up twelve years not knowing who I really was or if my parents loved me, then I find out my father sealed a demon inside me and that my mother is a goddess!"

Artemis teared up before pulling Naruto to her and hugging her listening to him sob into her chest. Her own tears fell into his blonde locks.

"I wanted to be there, oh how I wish I could have been there for you all those years you were alone, I felt your loneliness when ever you looked at the moon and did the best I could to comfort you and send you some sign of my love for you my baby."

Naruto continued to cry into his mothers chest. His Mother. At long last he had that which he wanted more than being Hokage or an endless supply at Ichiraku's Ramen stand. He had some form of family. After he had cried all the tears he could Artemis laid him back onto the bed and tucked him in for the first time in his life before planting a kiss on his forehead and laying next to him and held her sleeping child for the first time in twelve years. Before Naruto fell asleep he heard his mother speak again.

"Rest now sweetheart tomorrow we begin your new training as you should have been trained."

**So what do you think. Again most of what you read in this chapter I used from SoulReaperCrewe's "Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief" with permission from him/her not sure on the gender thing. please R&R and please no flames.**


End file.
